Time Bomb
by OneCutePug
Summary: Raphael's not always been like a bomb, his temper ticking down the seconds until his next outburst. But why?
1. Chapter 1 - Raphael

**I've been super busy, and I'm honestly SUPER DUPER sorry about not posting anything as of late. One, I don't have time, and two, and most importantly, I don't have any ideas! So just now when I went through my thumb drive, I found a bunch of stories! So expect a lot of incoming stories from me! They are some of my first stories, and I've improved a lot since then, but I'd still love to hear what you think! So leave a review, if you'd like! :)**

**Disclaimer – Let me put it in Spanish for you… No!**

**Enjoy. **

* * *

_**Time Bomb**_

* * *

Raph's POV -

I'm a time bomb.

My anger is doomed to enable me to blow up at anytime. I know that my brothers wonder why I'm like this.

But I know. I don't show it. Shell, I haven't shown it in years. I truly do know.

Nobody knows me as the leader, the genius, or even as the prankster! (Honestly I'd rather be the prankster than the hothead.) It's always me, the angry one, me, the time bomb. Stay away from ME, Raphael.

Master Splinter always treated me with more caution that any of my brothers. It was as if he had always known that I was the time bomb. What, was I plastered all over with 'handle with care?'

But not as much when we were young. Oh no, who would ever discriminate against a cute, tiny turtle tot? It all exploded when we hit our teens.

I hadn't had that much of a problem with my temper. It was mostly mild impatience for items my brothers would hog. But it all erupted one day.

We were training. Hand to hand combat, no weapons. I remember it like it was yesterday. Leo had pinned me down. It wasn't the first time, and it sure as shell wasn't the last.

I could feel the embarrassment flooding my cheeks as Sensei praised him for a job well done. He got all the recognition, leaving none leftover for me. It lit a fire in my belly. Hadn't _I_ put up a good fight? Didn't I deserve at least a little something?

Leo turned to me, beaming with pride. Did he want praise from ME? If so, he sure as shell wasn't getting any! So I tackled him. His beam turned to shrieks the second he hit the ground. I punched, slapped, fought. I even screamed insults!

Furry hands grabbed the rim of my shell and shoved me back. My sensei's disapproval pushed me back even farther. "Control yourself, Raphael!" He scolded me, shooting me a rebuking stare as he checked out Leo's cuts and bruises. "Michelangelo, run and get an ice pack!"

I was ashamed; how could I have done that to my very own brother? His left eye was black and whenever he saw me it shot daggers. But as I thought about it more, the angrier I got. Why me? Of course, Leonardo was Splinter's favorite. Why couldn't Sensei like me more? All the anger built up over time.

After that, I worked so hard to please him, my sensei, my _father_. I woke early to train; I stitched up my own punching bag. I put EVERYTHING into it. All I told myself was, "Harder, harder, HARDER!"

Then one day, all my extra training came into use. I used all of my built up fury to fight. I had done it; I had pinned the perfect student!

I could see Donnie and Mikey gaping at me in awe as Leo squirmed underneath me, desperate to escape. As I turned my prideful gaze to Sensei, I could feel the happiness drain away.

Something snapped, and fury shone in Splinter's eyes. How DARE I pin his favorite? Sure, he was proud of us all; he truly did love us. But not as much as he loved Leonardo. "Raphael! Control your temper!" He hissed at me through gritted teeth.

That was the last straw for me. The wall of all of the anger I had accumulated throughout my training and thoughts, I shoved it in front of my heart. I let it slide in front of my eyes.

Splinter could tell immediately. I saw it shine in his eyes. Realization of what he'd done burst like fireworks. Horror rode in right after.

He tried to make it up to me. So many attempts, I lost count! He still tries. I will never let him in again.

Part of me wants to accept, but that old Raphael is dead. Now my anger is apart of me. It's a wall built to protect the little turtle tot who only ever wanted acceptance.

* * *

**Yeah... I sucked at writing angst then, and I suck at it now. I should stick to humor! XD BTW this is a two-shot; the second chapter is coming soon! **


	2. Chapter 2 - Splinter

**This story probably makes me seem like I hate Splinter. I promise you, I don't! XD **

* * *

_**Time Bomb**_

* * *

_Chapter 2_

Every parent has a problem: illnesses, poverty, divorce. Being a giant humanoid rat is pretty up there, but that pales in comparison to the size of the problem that is my son.

Raphael, the hotheaded one of our family. Always angry at something or someone for the tiniest reasons.

I guess the reason is me. It is my fault his outlook on everything is so angry. It's all my fault. Once, I was his hero, his teacher… His father. It is not that way anymore.

When they were children, they were never truly angry. Their lives consisted of playtime, laughter, smiles, and love. Raphael included.

I was his superhero, like what he and his brothers watched on the television Donatello and I managed to fix up. I was his knight in shining armor. He looked up to me.

I treated them all the same. I loved them all equally. The four of them were equal in my eyes. Unfortunately, that fantasy washed away as they got older.

Becoming a teenager is one of the biggest transitions one will ever go through in a lifetime. One begins the discovery of finding their true self.

Leonardo, even at such a young age, was the model son. Always looking after his brothers, perfecting his katas, and being quiet and peaceful while his siblings were running amuck. He was obedient, intelligent (but not like Donatello), and already a leader. Leonardo is the model son, student, and brother.

I put extra time in making sure he would be prepared to lead three younger siblings into battle, and one day, living alone. I made sure he would be the best leader. In a way, I favored him.

Raphael, on the other hand, I did not. I assumed that I treated him the same as his two younger brothers. But you know what they say when you assume something…

They were training, 2 on 2, normal, everyday practice. Donatello and Michelangelo were sparring partners, and Leonardo and Raphael were the other pair. I was overlooking both pairs, but I noticed that Leonardo pinned down Raphael.

I stood up as walked over. "Yame," I commanded, and both of my eldest sons stood at attention. I praised my eldest, congratulating him on a job well done. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Raphael's face heating up, and out of the blue, he tackled Leonardo.

As quickly as I could, I pulled my temperamental son off his older brother. "Control yourself, Raphael!" I scolded him as I checked over my mildly beaten son. "Michelangelo, run and get an ice pack!" Raphael dismissed himself and didn't show up until next morning.

I didn't punish my second eldest, for I knew Leonardo's black eye would taunt him enough.

As time went by, long after Leonardo's black eye faded away, Raphael grew stranger. He achieved taut, firm muscles, and he became lean and fit. He improved in so many ways, physical and in his Ninjitsu trainings.

Especially in sparring. He pinned Leonardo, shocking his younger brothers, pleasing himself, and infuriating me. His other brothers were impressed, and I could see the hope and pride in his eyes as he turned to me. I was infuriated; he pinned my model student.

"Raphael! Control yourself!" No praise, no joyful acknowledgement. Nothing. I was angry with him.

Hurt flitted across his face for a brief moment; a wall, instantly constructed and set into place, was built up. It blocked his eyes, and his heart too. I realized what I had done, but it was too late.

Honestly, I tried making it up to him. Praising him, complimenting him, anything to try and tear it down.

It will not crumble. It stands, tall, proud, and grudging, not letting his father in again.

* * *

**Well... yeah. *shifts uncomfortably* I don't know how you guys will like it. But whatever, what's posted is posted as I always say. Let me know what you think. **

**Have a good day, everyone! **


End file.
